As the rain falls, emotions drop
by Kisshu-luv
Summary: Is that what it was? Is this the emotion that caused Inuyasha’s downfall? His life had never been so complicated. Kagome was just there to help, but is she really helping? What has caused this life to turn so unexpectedly? AU, InuKag and the regular coupl


**This is my ever first fic on ever! . Yes, I have written past stories on other characters that I've made up (In my own little world), but this opportunity is special to me. Flames accepted and expected, because, well, I don't think I'm very good… but on all my other stories, all my friends are like "You go girl! (Yes, I'm a girl) This is incredible! You should become an author one day!" I _am _planning to become an author someday. If not that, novelist. If not that, a journalist. If not that, news article reporter. If not that, a babysitter (I just love kids!). If not _that…_ I'll just become one of those people who write stories for fun on All these things are acceptable to me. Please read!**

SUMMARY: Is that what it was? Is this the emotion that caused Inuyasha's downfall? His life had never been so complicated. Kagome was just there to help, but is she really helping? What has caused this life to turn so unexpectedly? AU, Inu/Kag and the regular couples.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, yeah… I almost forgot!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha…period. Except for a few extra characters I added myself in Kagome's school (shown in future chapters). **

Chapter 1 Slowly, as the days go by 

Slowly as the sun rose, she rose with it. Even though her usually morning routine was to do with waking up at 7:30 am (Current time: 5:12 am), today she felt like being energetic today.

This was unusual; most of the time she spent mornings trying to sleep in, because of the previous nights she'd always worry herself to sleep about unusual Junior High school things: Homework, math, dates, math, gossip, math, math, English, math, math tests, math, Hojo, math, Hojo's presents, math, grades, math… okay, so her world mostly revolved around "MATH" (as her mind was usually alerted with this whenever she had the chance to study).

But she'd also worry about some _un_usual things: Shikon no Tama shards, fighting, bows, arrows, swords, boomerangs, Sango, staffs, highly unusual "Kazaana**(sp?)**", Miroku, demons, blood, Kouga, kitsunes, Shippo, poison, Sesshomaru, evil, Naraku **(A/N: Are you seeing a pattern here?)**, Feudal Era, herbs, Kaede, dead clay pots, Kikyo **(A/N: Well, she IS! Not that I have too much against her…)**, dogs, kawaii dog ears, claws, red, golden honey-like eyes… and…

Fortunately, that night, she didn't have to worry or dream of any of those things. Not with her faithful puppy around to guard her that night. He had left her bedroom with his casual "feh", not before catching a quick, hopeful glance towards her, as if waiting for an invitation to join her. Except that he heard no such thing, so he stomped out of the room (not unnoticed by the stung girl) and decided to roost upon the roof that night **(A/N: More like sulked… you know how the guy is)**. Of course, how could he bear to stand a night without watching over her? When he had every night just to make sure that she was there. Visiting her Era as a quick trip, it made it easy for him to check up on her while she slept. Once, twice, multiple times he was tempted to touch and caress her face, not caring about his fate. But, in the end, he'd chicken out and leap out the door, while she was to find the window curiously open, when she could've sworn she had closed it the night before.

Except this time, like other nights when he was invited to her house to stay, he would crawl into the window and have a good stare at her. Yes, he would agree, it was very perverted to stare at her like that—especially when he stared the chest, the buttock, the… well, he was being unreasonable. Every time he did this, he wondered, "Why the _hell _am I doing this?" and no one would answer.

After he got his good stare, he would settle next to her bed and doze off to a light sleep, breathing in her sweet, jasmine scent. His nose was usually filled with the smell of blood, but it was always nice to have a short break and relax, under the presence of a young, beautiful girl.

She was not yet considered a woman, but her figure, attitude, braveness, and confidence could explain why most men were after her, in her Era and in the Feudal Era. He had always thought that both were too dangerous. He had always dreamed of just whisking her away to a calm and nice country or Era, to just settle down and live their lives, whereas she was protected always by him. It was his job, his dedication to protecting her from everything. His devoted… um… safety issues to her were firm. One of his reasons for hating Kouga and Homo… Hobo… Hoho… whatever, something like Hoho. They were the two key things that made his insides burst with fire, his eyes blazed with anger. Or jealousy, Miroku called it. Miroku was instantly rewarded with a black eye and a limp for several days, but because of Kaede's medical skills, he was as good as new, except Miroku refrained from giving the chance to getting another black eye.

That night before he had dozed off, he had heard her whisper gently, as if still dreaming.

"Good night, Inuyasha." Her voice said, light and tired, yet full of happiness. As if she knew he was right besides her, watching her, protecting her. Her little puppy.

"Good night, Kagome…" He had growled absentmindedly, and immediately fell asleep.

**(A/N: This is the BEST place to stop and call it a One Shot, but I'm not evil, and I'm not doing a One Shot, so I'll be considerate and write more… besides, this IS a chapter story, is it not? wink)**

Kagome smiled sweetly in her sleep. Who said she was asleep? She still smiled. Her dreams of that night were blissful, absolutely blissful. The dreamless night passed on to the morning she found her puppy, fast asleep against her bed. Grinning quietly, she slid off the bed, careful not to alert the dozing demon, and squished her fluffy pillow behind his head.

He growled—more like purred in his sleep, reaching up to scratch his twitching ear. However, Kagome got there first and went to work, massaging and lightly scratching the now pleased and wanting boy behind his ears. His kawaii fluffy dog ears. Kagome smiled softly to herself. Whoever knew he could be so gentle? Caring? Cute? Well, she always knew he was cute… Kagome blushed at the thought of kissing him right there, and when he woke up, he wouldn't notice a thing. She would've gone with it, except for the tugging feeling that she should stop, or wait. Wait for some other time. Especially when he still loved…

Kagome shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about… _her._ So to rid her thoughts of _her_, she continued to occupy herself by rubbing Inuyasha's ears more vigorously. Inuyasha's purrs and growls gradually became extended into what sounded like moaning and groaning.

When Kagome heard this, her body froze. The sound aroused her, yes. But she felt that she had to stop, or she knew it would go out of control. She instantly stopped, and Inuyasha leaned into Kagome's warm hands, whimpering like a puppy whining for its milk from its mother. Kagome giggled at this childish—more like puppyish—gesture, then started to hum a nice, soothing tune while running her fingers through his long, silver glowing hair. Inuyasha sighed contently below her. Kagome then placed her hands along his scalp, rubbing his head and slowly moving her hands down to his shoulders, massaging them, too. Her humming grew more comforting and soft. Inuyasha responded by moaning quietly, then his moans got even louder.

Kagome blushed darkly, her face heating up at what her mom might think if she heard these noises, and what she might say about absurd behavior. Kagome thought of the possibilities running through her head, thinking of things that her body would ever try encountering. Kagome blushed even deeper, her humming coming to a complete stop. She finally stopped moving her hands along his shoulders and the moans effectively stopped at the same time. Kagome thought of this as the perfect time to leave, so that Inuyasha would never hear of this, never remember this morning's events. Never, ever, would it come to Inuyasha's knowledge, and just knowing him, he'd either reject her out flat or start teasing her about "wanting him". None of it was true… at least, that's what Kagome thought… that's what she HOPED.

Quickly making up her mind, Kagome grabbed her school uniform and rushed out the door to change in the bathroom. She planned to dress up quickly, make a cup of ramen for herself (while leaving out an extra for Inuyasha to find when he headed downstairs), and leave a note for Sota, telling him that she left for Yuka's house instead, and that she was sorry she couldn't walk with him today, and to tell Inuyasha what the note said. Of course, she did all this, and she burst out of the door, still burning red from her previous actions.

Speaking of which, Inuyasha didn't stay asleep for very long. When he awoke, he realized how late he had slept in (Current time: 7:25 am), and the first thing he noticed before that was that a familiar presence was missing. He looked behind him, half hoping that Kagome was still there, and half hoping that she was still asleep. His hopes were crushed though, when the bed that used to occupy the beautiful owner of the bed was empty. Inuyasha swore and hit the floor with unsurprising strength **(A/N: Well, duh… it's expected. He's a hanyou! . -drool- A very cute hanyou at that…)**, leaving an unwelcome dent in the floor. Inuyasha winced at the dent, just knowing what was in store for him when Kagome found out. Inuyasha decided to concentrate instead on what happened when Kagome found him in her room that morning… didn't she usually wake up later?

Suddenly, Inuyasha was aware of his before-tensed-up body was now loose and comfortable, as if some wonderful miracle workers had worked their way up to him… in fact, he had this wonderful dream about Kagome, of her doing these amazing things to him, that aroused and both pleased Inuyasha. He drooled at the thought of actually living his dream. He snapped out of it when he heard a bird chirp outside the window. Inuyasha glanced sheepishly at his Tetsusaiga, wondering what Kagome thought when she found him sleeping against her bed. He was never caught so easily.

"Feh…" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome had probably already left and… he sniffed the air hungrily. Was that…ramen?

Inuyasha ears perked up happily, at the moment forgetting everything and what he was doing. All he could smell was the intoxicating, sweet, chicken smell of noodles. Inuyasha decided to continue thinking (whatever what he was thinking) after he had inhaled his ramen.

Literally inhaled it, too. His ramen was already gone by the time Sota had come downstairs to see what the slurping was about. After glancing weirdly at Inuyasha, Sota continued to walk towards the fridge to get something to eat (since Inuyasha had woken him up anyways), and instead found a note from Kagome, saying that she had left for Yuka's house. Sota raised his eyebrow. Usually Kagome had a special reason for leaving home without him. But since Sota was too tired to guess, he lazily read the rest of the note, checking the part about notifying Inuyasha of her absence. Sota walked over to the kitchen sleepily, rubbing his eyes and almost tripping on his oversized teddy bear pajamas.

"Inuyasha!" Sota said, alerting the overly obsessed ramen boy to perk his ears up at his entrance. Inuyasha sent a questioning glance at the little tyke.

"Kagome left a note saying she went to her friend's house. She also left the ramen out for you, which you've previously" Sota paused and looked warily at the empty cup of ramen. "Eaten all of it." Sota finished. He then walked back upstairs to put on his clothes, leaving Inuyasha to let those words sink into his head. **(A/N: Do you realize Sota never got anything to eat? I'm just too heartless to let him go get something. . muahahaha!)**

Inuyasha sat there on the chair, staring up into space. He finally came to his senses.

"Kagome _cares _about me…" Inuyasha said. Blushing, he looked at his clawed hands.

"She actually _cares _about _me_." Inuyasha smiled this time. He realized that she went through all the trouble to fix him ramen and leave a note saying where he had gone. For _him_. Well, technically Sota and him, but to Inuyasha, it made him feel special.

"And it was ramen!" Inuyasha said joyfully, leaping onto the couch and hugging a pillow. Now he had two choices: 1) To go back to the Feudal Era and sulk and piss his friends off and 2) Wait there in Kagome's Era for Kagome to return from school, and might even be rewarded with another cup of ramen for waiting, or even better, something from Inuyasha's dream…Inuyasha hesitated and thought over these choices. He punched his fist into his other open hand and nodded, affirming his choice. Now all he had to do was wait.

"…"

When was Kagome coming back?

**What do you think? Review please! Flames accepted! Just tell me what you think. Then I'll be happy that at least someone took the time to read my story. **

…

**PRESS THE BUTTON! **


End file.
